Aki Tokuhana
Aki Tokuhana is a former graduate of Beacon Academy and a member of Team EHVA. A knowledgeable individual regarding the history of Remnant, he's often considered the smartest member of their team. Current Revision: Beta Appearance Aki has an athletic build, though he's rather slim. He wears a black trench coat over a white polo shirt. He has a scarf with his emblem sewn in the tip. It's position is similar to the location of Hisei's emblem, but colored blue. He has a golden shoulder pad and a golden gauntlet on his left arm. The gauntlet is lined with Red Dust. He also wears a sapphire necklace. His pants are black and loose. He also wears brown boots. Personality Aki's key trait is his knack for trivial knowledge. Wanna learn the procedure to cook bacon? Wanna know how a Nevermore hatches an egg? Wanna know the location of Yamato? Aki has a high chance of knowing it. Contrasting Hisei, Aki is quiet and more composed. He prefers to handle a situation without causing too much trouble. However, like his brother, he's also quite snarky, almost superior to him given his creative usage of words. Pitting both brothers against each other tend to cause a few laughs. His sarcasm knows no bounds. His sense of justice is not as strong as Hisei. He's a bit more selfish, preferring to solve a situation with him getting the most benefit. Due to his knowledge of history, he's one of the few that actually sympathizes AND defends the Faunus. Though he earned a lot of hate for that, it allowed him to learn a few tricks from his Faunus friends. Weapons and Abilities Aki's weapon of choice is a High-Velocity Hook Scythe (HVHS) called Vermilion Reaper. In design, it resembles an oversized kama, taking some inspiration from several weapons, such as the High Caliber Sniper Scythe, the Variant Ballistic Chain Scythe, and the Terminal Velocity Booster Blade. Though it resembles an HCSS, the blade at the tip can be detached, being connected by a chain. A button on the handle releases a blast behind the scythe head, allowing it's swings to have recoil boost. By usage, Aki uses it like a melee version of the HCSS or like a morning star, depending on what form it's using. Thanks to some Faunus he met, he also learned how to use it like a VBCS. He knows some Dust basics, specializing in fire-based spells. His main use of it is enchanting the chain of Vermilion Reaper, giving it fire properties. The main flaw of his fighting style is it's too flashy. He often thinks of ways to use the Vermilion Reaper creatively, making him lose focus in battle. His aura is colored white and only has enhanced senses. Backstory Aki's parents originated from the same village as Maki Kuronami, though they moved into Vale a year before the birth of Aki. He was born alongside his twin brother, Hisei. But he's actually older... by a few seconds. Aki had received his mother's crimson eyes while Hisei received his father's blue eyes. This resulted in a sibling rivalry between the two of them in their early childhood. That is, up until Kazuma was born. The three brother generally get along and shared a dream of becoming Huntsmen. Both Aki and Hisei applied for Signal, where they forged their respective weapons. Aki had consistent high grades, unlike Hisei though. Aki had gained an interest in learning history due to the stories his father told him regarding the Tokuhana family's past in the founding of Yamato. He got accepted in Beacon after graduating from Signal. Though he applied for scholarship, he didn't meet the requirements. He nearly got separated from Hisei, who almost got rejected from Beacon. There, the brothers met an aristocrat known as Elena Maxwell and a Faunus known as Viper Delacroix, who would eventually become their teammates. Contrasting Elena and Hisei, Aki and Viper were perfect partners and became best friends almost immediately. Aki used his mid-range weapon to cover Viper, while the Faunus dealt the decisive blow. Together, they were referred to as the 'Serpents of EHVA'. Time passes and the four graduated, and went their separate ways. Aki would then begin multiple expeditions across Remnant to learn more about humanity's origins. Currently, he's been investigating the Northern Continent, where he discovered the ruins of a civilization which may be the lost city of Minerva, a myth he's been hearing about from his father. Melira is one of the person funding his expedition. "History is like something called Pandora's Box. We're curious for it, but once we open it, we wanna forget it. That's what I'm having issues with. We chase the past, only to reject it. What's up with that?" Additional (yet irrelevant) Information Weapon: Vermilion Reaper (High-Velocity Hook Scythe) *A scythe created by Aki. It's design is both simple and complicated. His main inspiration was Qrow, whom he considers the best scythe wielder he ever saw. Accessories: Sapphire Necklace, Scarf, Gold Shoulder Pad and Gauntlet *A blue necklace he wears. It's a gift from his mother. *A gray scarf he received from his mother. He had small issues during the cold times of Vale, so she made it. The Tokuhana family emblem is sewn into it, but colored blue instead. *A set of gold armor that his father used to wear. The right half of the set alongside most of the armor was lost in Yamato when they moved away. Alignment: Chaotic Neutral *He's quite a decent person, but he can be quite selfish at times. Likes: His Hair, Fruit, Coffee *He secretly likes twirling the left bangs of his hair. Most of Team EHVA is aware of it, but a stranger won't notice it immediately. *Though not a vegetarian, he's a big fan of fruits, specifically bananas. *He likes coffee. Almost on par with his own hair. He would fit well as a Professor in Beacon. Dislikes: Tuna, Swords, Terrorists *He's known for eating fish... except tunas, which he avoids for some reason. *He hates swords, often referring to them as the 'weapon of cliche heroes and villains'. *One thing he outright despises is terrorism. White Fang has earned his ire for their actions. RPG Stats: *Class: Chain Reaper *Strength: S *Defense: B- *Dust Usage: B *Aura Usage D *Dust Resistance: F- *Speed: B+ *Evasion: B *Luck: C+ Trivia *Aki takes a lot of inspiration from the Evil Brother archetype. Except he's not evil. *His general fighting style takes inspiration from the Dark Prince from Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones and Zasalamel from Soulcalibur. *Aki taking expeditions across Remnant is a reference to his original backstory, where he traveled the world, looking for the answers to the meaning of life but succumbed to evil midway. *Aki has a British accent. Category:Accepted Character Category:Fan Made Character Category:3rd Gen Category:Team EHVA Category:Male Category:Yamato Village